With the development of mobile communication technology, various indicators of the propagation path of radio waves (i.e., wireless channels), such as bandwidth, frequency band, antenna scale, etc., have increased greatly, leading to a sharp increase in the amount of data in wireless channels. The original wireless channel model is no longer applicable to the wireless channels having an increasing amount of data, cannot be used for simulation, testing and evaluation of the wireless channels, and thus cannot help the technical personnel analyze and improve the communication performance of the wireless channels.
When performing wireless channel modeling, the prior art usually employs a deterministic modeling method, in which a spatial model is established and transmission sources, reception points and material parameters are configured, so that a propagation characteristic of radio waves in a spatial model is obtained, and a wireless channel model is then obtained. This method has high complexity and mass calculation amount and requires a large storage space. At the same time, due to the great effect of environment and human factors on measured data, the accuracy of the wireless channel model is low.